


Вызов демона и другие плохие идеи для первого свидания

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Тор готов продать свою душу за одну необычную услугу.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 8





	Вызов демона и другие плохие идеи для первого свидания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763487) by [thesaltybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltybitch/pseuds/thesaltybitch). 



Сложнее всего было найти свою фотографию. Это, если честно, было худшей частью всей затеи. Собрать нужные ингредиенты уже было серьёзной головной болью, а тут ещё и фото… Кто вообще в современном мире имеет свою собственную фотографию? 

Никто. Правильный ответ — никто.

И всё равно он пошёл и распечатал нужный снимок, заплатив неадекватно большие деньги, и теперь она лежала на горке из обуглившихся косточек и кладбищенской грязи. Тор мрачно окинул получившийся натюрморт взглядом, с глухим щелчком захлопнул коробку и, нагнувшись, принялся раскапывать землю скребком, который он каким-то чудом нашёл в багажнике. Земля была жёсткой и поддаваться не желала, и Тор уже начинал сомневаться в своём блестящем плане.

А ещё было зверски холодно.

— Прекрасно, Тор, просто прекрасно, — язвительно сказал он самому себе, продолжая копать: с грехом пополам стало получаться. — Может, в следующий раз стоит подумать, прежде чем лезть во всякое дерьмо?!

Он втиснул коробочку в выкопанную ямку, присыпал землёй и встал, отряхивая руки и оглядываясь. Если за ближайшие три минуты никто не появится, он не станет торчать тут, коченея, и смотреть, как дыхание стынет облачками пара в воздухе. Никакого особого ритуала не было; демон или захочет помочь, или нет.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Из окружавшей его темноты всего в паре метров вдруг соткался тёмный чётко очерченный силуэт, и сердце Тора тут же бешено заколотилось.

— Чёрт, да! А то я боялся, что никто не явится, — сказал он, пытаясь сдержать ликование в голосе.

— Тихая ночка, — мягким обволакивающим голосом отозвался демон. Он был одет в чёрный костюм, словно сотканный из самой ночи, и это добавляло в его облик больше нечеловеческих черт, не говоря уже о лице. Он спрятал руки в карманы и приблизился, двигаясь мягко и вкрадчиво, и Тор смог разглядеть мягкие, безукоризненно уложенные вьющиеся волосы, заправленные за изящные уши. Он остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки; красные глаза блеснули, и демон нахмурился.

— Ты не похож на обычных доведённых до отчаяния просителей. Что же может хотеть от нас такой юнец?

И Тор вдруг почувствовал, что растерял все слова под изучающим взглядом этих глаз, странных, древних, таящих бездну внутри себя и при этом лишённых осуждения, которое Тор ожидал увидеть.

— Ну, мне даже стыдно об этом говорить, — наконец признался он.

Демон изогнул тонкую бровь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я уже пару тысяч лет этим занимаюсь? А теперь попробуй представить все желания, которые мне довелось исполнить, — демон умолк, глядя куда-то Тору за плечо. Его лицо застыло маской показного ужаса.

— А что было самое глупое, что у тебя просили? — Тору вдруг стало очень любопытно.

Демон встрепенулся, возвращаясь из воспоминаний, и посмотрел на него. Взгляд словно сдерживал рвущееся наружу веселье.

— Не имею права рассказывать, это попадает под соглашение о неразглашении между демоном и человеком.

— Бред, — фыркнул Тор. — Нет такого соглашения.

— Нет, но я тебе всё равно не скажу, — самодовольно отозвался демон.

— Почему?

— Потому что моя работа — исполнять желания, о любознательный отрок, — последовал раздражённый ответ. — Ты собираешься отдавать мне душу или как?

Тор на секунду засомневался. Демон вздохнул и демонстративно взглянул на очень дорого выглядящие часы на правом запястье.

— Ну всё, мне надоело.

Тор сжал зубы.

— Мне нужна пара, чтобы пойти к брату на свадьбу, а пользоваться Тиндером я не хочу.

Последовало ошеломлённое молчание. И демон вдруг принялся хохотать глубоким, искренним смехом, что сотрясал всё тело. Тор густо покраснел.

— Знаешь что, да пошёл ты, ничего мне от тебя не нужно, — огрызнулся он и, развернувшись, сердито зашагал к своему грузовичку.

— Подожди, — выдохнул демон, с трудом успокаиваясь. — Я выполню твоё желание. Я не был на этих человеческих балаганах Бог знает сколько времени. Сменить обстановку будет даже интересно.

— Да нет, я уже передумал. Но всё равно спасибо.

— Да перестань, — возразил демон. — Тебе понравится, я бесподобен на свиданиях!

Тор задумчиво оглядел его с головы до ног, втайне наслаждаясь внезапной сменой ролей.

— Правда? И что в тебе такого, ради чего было бы не жалко отправиться в ад?

— Я не буду брать с тебя плату, — предложил тот. — Всё за мой счёт.

— М-м-м. Знаешь, звучит так, словно ты на самом деле не так уж и хорош, — отозвался Тор.

— Послушай, солнце моё, — демон окинул его испепеляющим взглядом, — одна ночь со мной, и ты будешь на коленях ползать, предлагая мне руку, сердце и всё прилагающееся. Ну так что, ты согласен или как?

— Согласен, — отозвался Тор.

— Отлично. И когда мероприятие?

— Сегодня, — Тор скрестил руки на груди. — Через час или около того.

— Ты всегда тянешь до последнего? — демон подошёл вплотную и окинул его взглядом, обеспокоенно оценивая кожаную куртку и ботинки с джинсами. — Мы оба должны выглядеть соответственно. Я не позволю тебе заявиться со мной на свадьбу в таком виде.

— В смысле — с тобой? Это ты идёшь со мной, не перепутал?

— Не спорь со мной, тиндероненавистник, от тебя теперь ничего не зависит, — заявил демон, грозя пальцем. — Считай, что я, — он грациозно взмахнул руками, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово, — что я твой дьявольский крёстный фей. Теперь доставь меня куда-нибудь, где есть ванная, и начнём работать.

Тор даже не нашёлся, что на это ответить. Пришлось забираться в грузовичок и заводить мотор. Демон устроился на пассажирском сиденье, выглядя ужасно неуместно в своём безупречном костюме, с безупречно очерченными скулами и безупречным акцентом. Чуть погодя он вздохнул.

— Как мне к тебе обращаться, дубина?

— Я же положил фотографию в коробку. Ты же должен был всё про меня узнать, — нахмурился Тор.

Демон сжал переносицу и вздохнул.

— Знаешь, даже хорошо, что ты решил продать свою душу за свидание с кем-то, вместо того чтобы просто воспользоваться Тиндером.

— Почему это? — возмутился Тор.

— Потому что у тебя явные проблемы по части романтики и завязывания знакомств, — бесцеремонно отозвался тот. — Ты даже не спросил моего имени.

— Блин, точно. И как тебя зовут? Люцифер? Кроули?

— Как оригинально, — процедил демон. — Зови меня Локи.

— Понятно. Локи так Локи, — широко улыбнулся Тор и включил заднюю передачу.


End file.
